


The Interview

by xxxSunnySamxxx



Series: The Job [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Gang Bang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxSunnySamxxx/pseuds/xxxSunnySamxxx
Summary: I walked into the office knowing exactly what to expect. My interview is today and I have all the necessary paper work and I am completely prepared.





	The Interview

I step into the office building at exactly 7:45am. My interview is at 8 but it's always good to be early. It shows I'm excited to work. 

I'm dressed in a white button up and a very short, black pencil skirt. The skirt is incredibly form fitting and barely reaches my thighs, so I wore a thong in order to not have panty lines. The shirt is very loose accept for my large breasts, which strain against the fabric, almost popping a button. I'm not wearing a bra because I simply could not get the shirt buttoned with it on. I can feel my nipples getting hard because of the chill in the waiting room, as they very obviously press against my already taught shirt. 

Just as I'm about to sit in a waiting chair, a man steps out of a room and smiles at me. 

"You must be here for the job opening! You're early, the boss will love that. " he says with a wink. He glances down at my body with every few words. "We can take you now though. You're the only one interviewing today. Please follow me."

He leads me through a hallway into a large office where a very handsome man sits with two attractive men sitting on either side of him. 

I sit in the chair across from his desk and smile as I hand over my paper work. He smiles as he looks it over. 

"This looks great!" He says as his eyes scan the papers. "Available for all work hours, no medical issues, birth control, over eighteen... " 

He sets the papers down in front of him and looks me in the eyes. "How many men can you take at one time? "

I think back and can't remember a time when I was ever overwhelmed. "I'm not sure. " I respond. "I'd be open to find out though. " I say this with a smile. 

"Well this leads me into part two of the interview. We want to test your limits to see if you're fit for the position. If you'll sign this release form I can get you in to the next test immediately. "

I look over the paper he hands me and I don't see anything I'm not interested in. I sign on the line and smile back at him. 

"Perfect! If you'll follow me. " he stands and walks to a door that lead into a large meeting room. The other three men in the room followed us into the room where nineteen other men stood in line, naked. 

The door clicks shut behind me and I feel my nipples harden not from the cold. 

"Here we have all of my mid to upper level employees for the company. I need you to satisfy every man in this room, aside from myself at the moment, in as quick a manner as possible. They are all completely free of any STI you can think of and I have them arranged from largest to smallest, uhm, member size."

I looked at the penises of the men and saw that he was right. All these men we're very attractive. 

"And if you're feeling up to it, we have four interns that could use help as well. " 

I nodded and looked around the room and saw a swing that could suspend me comfortably in the air on my back. I also saw a table with large quantities of lube among a plethora of toys. 

"Alright, get yourselves hard boys. We haven't got all day." I say as I begin unbuttoning my shirt and stripping myself of my clothes, as the men from the first room did the same. My interviewer stood aside, fully clothed, observing. 

Once naked, I picked up the lube and began sizing up the lengths of the men in front of me. 

I dropped to my knees on the floor and poured some lube on my fingers and began preparing my ass. My knees spread wide, one hand braced on the floor in front of me while I leaned forward to show the pleasure on my face to the men stroking themselves in front of me while I fingerfucked my own asshole. 

I was moaning and pressing back on myself when I was finally prepared for the first and largest member. I crawled over to him and spread lube on his cock and made sure to make eye contact as I did so. 

I was so wet already, I could feel my slickness dripping to my inner thighs. 

I stood and headed to the swing. I spread more lube behind my knees, on my stomach, between my breasts, on the crook of my elbows and my hands. I strapped myself into the swing and gestured for the first three men to come over. 

The second two men we're long but not as thick. 

"I can take both of you in my pussy. " I said seductively. They stood side between my legs as one entered me. I moaned and gasped once he was buried in me until I could feel his balls against me. I nodded at the second man and he pressed in next to the other. I felt the stretch and moaned more. He paused halfway in. 

"No, all the way. " I gasped out. He pressed all the way in and I squeezed my muscles around them. 

The first man stood just behind but in between the two men buried in my vagina. I nodded at him as he pressed into my ass until he was balls deep in my hole. 

I felt so full and my legs were beginning to twitch. I called the next man over and had him stadle me facing the other men, so the his manhood slid easily between my soaked folds. 

I called two more over to straddle me facing forward. One pressed against my stomach, the other between my breasts. 

I qestured four more men over to fuck into the crooks of my knees and elbows. My limbs bent tightly around them. 

I had four more men come over to place two cocks in each of my lubed hands. I could feel quite a few of the men getting impatient and starting to move. I was only at fourteen however. 

I called two to stand on either side of me to press into my mouth. I told the the rest they could find somewhere or jerk off onto me but I couldn't focus with sixteen men fucking me at once. I nodded to let everyone know they could go at their preferred pace. 

My cheeks were being fucked into and I was moaning around the cocks and trying to tongue at them while I jerked off the four in my hands. I spasmed as the two in my pussy went harder and faster and fucked into me at opposite times. One went in as the other pulled out and the sensation of having two separate stimulus stretching and moving in my dripping pussy was amazing. 

I felt my thighs quiver as the man fucking my folds rubbed incessantly at my clit. The man fucking into my tits was squeezing and bouncing them as he went, rubbing and pinching my nipples. 

My first orgasm came fast as I could still feel the wonderful stretch of my asshole around the largest cock. One man stepped up and spread lube under my chin and another two between my toes. I felt three more cocks join the fucking, while the last three jerked off over me. One at the top of my head ready to come all over my face that was all ready stretched, smeared with precome and dripping spit. The other two we're each over one of my tits, ready to pearl necklace me. 

The cock fucking under my chin pressed against my neck and choked me and I moaned, almost screaming at this point really. I was moaning and grunting and gasping as each man fucked into me hard, with all their power. 

Two more oragasms ripped through me before the first came, all over my face and pooling in my mouth as all these men continued to fuck into me without fault. 

The man titfucking me came next, all over my chest and continued to spread his cum all over my tits and continuing to massage them even as the men jerking themselves came on them for a second time. 

The men in my mouth and hands quickly followed. I swallowed down the two loads and collected as much cum in my hands as I could. I massaged the sticky white liquid all down my hips and inner thighs as I came for a fourth time, shaking. 

The man fucking my folds sent me into a fifth almost instantly as he took his thick cockhead and rubbed at my clit with the tip if his dick, catching in my clitoral Hood and repeating the process. He sent me into a sixth and seventh orgasm like this as the men on my arms knees and feet finished, spurting their hot cum all over my limbs, a couple dragging their cocks through the mess and against my skin spreading their liquid all over me with their hot dicks. 

I came an eighth time and as soon as I felt my clit quivering against the mans cockhead he pressed it against me as hard as he could, the pressure of his cum spurting hard against my clit and dripping onto the two cocks still ferverently fucking into my pussy and one in my ass. I came a ninth time as I felt some of his seed enter me acting as a lubricant for the other. 

He got off of me but continued to rub hard at my clit mercilessly while the other man continued with my breasts. 

Through my moaning I called out to send the interns in. "Get right to the edge, and do whatever you need to cum as much as possible. When they're done you're going to each cum in my pussy as hard and as deep as you can. All of you. Right after the other. I want to be filled. Overflowing! " It was between a lot of gasping and loud high pitched moaning. 

As the young men quickly followed my instructions, the man fucking my ass came pressed as deep inside me as possible and a tenth orgasm crashed into me and possibly an eleventh and twelfth but it felt like an incredibly long, over stimulated oragasm. 

Quickly after, the two men still fucking at full power into my pussy came at the same time, both pressed all the way in at the same time. I could feel the pressure of their hot seed against my vaginal walls and I orgasmed again as they shoved an extra thrust into me to make sure they were as deep as they could get. 

As soon as they stepped away the interns lined up between my shaking legs, the first shoving in and cumming hard inside me. The seed inside me from three men was leaking out of my pussy and I came again as the second intern repeated the actions of the first. 

I orgasmed with each intern as I felt their come spurting hard inside me. The fourth and last intern slammed into me and continued to try to thrust deeper as he came in me. When he pulled out he dragged the tip of his cock from my asshole through the mess of six men's dripping come all the way up into my clitoral Hood and repeated the actions of the other man at my clit sending me into one last orgasm. 

Unexpectedly, the man conducting the interview slammed into as I caught my breathe and continued to fuck my until his seed joined the others inside me and oozing out of my used hole. He was the biggest and felt like fresh stimulus and sent me into one more orgasm. 

Still buried inside me he leans towards my face and says "congratulations, you've got the job. "


End file.
